MIssed session 1
Chat History for chat1281839383734 LaxBrian15 (10:32:13 PM): "Well, By the scenery and mostly by the undead, I'd say we're somewhere in Asirinth, probably in the east." Ianj28 (10:32:45 PM): "Damned Asirinthians.... why the hell did they bring us here?" LaxBrian15 (10:35:18 PM): "don't even know if it was them who brought us here." Mateo1777 (10:35:55 PM): "Well, only one thing to do at this point" Mateo1777 (10:36:11 PM): /walks just out of sight and reieves himself Mateo1777 (10:36:17 PM): relieves Mateo1777 (10:36:27 PM): /returns Mateo1777 (10:36:38 PM): /inspect sword Ianj28 (10:36:41 PM): "now what?" LaxBrian15 (10:36:48 PM): "well, if we're going to go to one of the cities here, remember one thing, they respect power." LaxBrian15 (10:37:05 PM): "corte's probably enough, he's been around here before" LaxBrian15 (10:37:19 PM): "guy's probably itchin to smack someone anyways." Mateo1777 (10:37:21 PM): "Are we talking stabing someone shortly after the handshake kind of respect?" LaxBrian15 (10:38:06 PM): "no the stabbing takes place before the handshake." Ianj28 (10:38:08 PM): "more like find the biggest guy in town, beat him senseless..." FailkinGC (10:39:20 PM): "Sounds like my kind of joint!" Mateo1777 (10:39:24 PM): "So, anyone see a road, or shall we follow whatever stream feeds this lake upwards?" LaxBrian15 (10:39:27 PM): "anyways we can avoid the towns or just go to them." LaxBrian15 (10:39:36 PM): "was thinkin the latter." FailkinGC (10:39:48 PM): "Lets go into the towns. Im itching to get into some good brawls." LaxBrian15 (10:39:55 PM): "..." LaxBrian15 (10:40:15 PM): "You do know the asirinth hold a large population of orcs right?" FailkinGC (10:40:37 PM): "So? If they're a worthy challenge im always up for it." LaxBrian15 (10:40:41 PM): "I see." Ianj28 (10:40:48 PM): ".... they will eat you for lunch" Mateo1777 (10:40:54 PM): "I'm not in a hurry to tear down the walls of a city at this point" FailkinGC (10:41:22 PM): "Who said tear down the walls of a city? Im just talking about trashing a tavern while getting smashed in more ways than one." LaxBrian15 (10:41:28 PM): "and honestly Ectheleon, you'll probably go mad if you use your detection spells all the time in one of thoes cities." Mateo1777 (10:42:01 PM): "I won't have to, most of the city will be down on me once they discover my calling..." LaxBrian15 (10:42:20 PM): "that sounds just as lovely." FailkinGC (10:42:54 PM): "I'll just say you're my errand boy once I put a few tough guys in their place." LaxBrian15 (10:42:58 PM): fastforwarding a bit, a few days trekking up the river you eventually find a road that connects to a junction, the sign that tells you which way is which is written in orc. Mateo1777 (10:43:01 PM): "I'd say keep to the smaller villages, I would guess we might be able to piece togeter what's going on the local area a bit easier without infuriating a city Ianj28 (10:43:15 PM): /ponders why a town of orcs would go down on a paladin..... FailkinGC (10:43:30 PM): "As long as there's booze, i'll be happy." Ianj28 (10:43:57 PM): "Lets go this way...." goes north Mateo1777 (10:44:26 PM): "Why that way?" LaxBrian15 (10:44:45 PM): as you go on, you pass a few groups of orcs, some merchants, some mercs, some just traveling... LaxBrian15 (10:45:01 PM): but one particular group just has a laughing fit once they spot blockade and his getup. LaxBrian15 (10:45:38 PM): theres 5 of them in this traveling group, they're mostly decently armed with axes and armored in thick leather armor adorned witht he skulls of their kills... LaxBrian15 (10:45:44 PM): one of which being a fullsized bearskull Mateo1777 (10:45:58 PM): Ianj28 (10:46:05 PM): "Because it said Death's Rise... sounds fun" Ianj28 (10:46:48 PM): /looks at the laughing orcs and replies in Orc "I KNOW right? crazy little kid." LaxBrian15 (10:49:18 PM): well, i guess if the halfling remains calm... the journey continues Mateo1777 (10:51:36 PM): /quietly (we are being watched) Ianj28 (10:53:07 PM): /quietly "well duh.." Mateo1777 (10:53:57 PM): /quietly "I only see one" LaxBrian15 (10:54:32 PM): "They don't act alone." FailkinGC (10:55:38 PM): /yawns, pretends he saw nothing FailkinGC (10:56:02 PM): (giving them a false sense of security!) Ianj28 (10:56:04 PM): "Whatcha see Zev?" LaxBrian15 (10:56:17 PM): "oh funtimes in about 100 yards." LaxBrian15 (10:57:09 PM): well then eventually the group walks ahead and to no real suprrise to some people, AMBUSH! Ianj28 (10:57:36 PM): "oooo.... aahhhhhh..... ambush.....yawn..." FailkinGC (10:57:57 PM): "Oh im so terrified." /sarcasm LaxBrian15 (10:58:48 PM): axes fly by the group from the left and right, a total of four go by... LaxBrian15 (10:59:24 PM): one plinks off of zev's armor while one hits Corte right in the shoulder dealing 15 damage. Ianj28 (11:00:58 PM): 4vs 9? they are sooo out numbered FailkinGC (11:02:19 PM): 4v9 isn't even a warmup LaxBrian15 (11:02:32 PM): Zev fires at 6, hitting for 18 damage killing him. LaxBrian15 (11:03:39 PM): ectheleon gets charged and hit twice with axes taking a total of 17 damage. LaxBrian15 (11:03:55 PM): Corte manage to dodge the poorly swung axes. LaxBrian15 (11:04:14 PM): Zev dodges LaxBrian15 (11:04:26 PM): Blockade is hit for 12 damage by 5 on his charge. LaxBrian15 (11:04:30 PM): Corte is up. Ianj28 (11:04:37 PM): gonna try to repay number 7! LaxBrian15 (11:04:58 PM): 7 dies. Ianj28 (11:05:12 PM): serves him right.... that axe freakin hurt LaxBrian15 (11:05:13 PM): Blockade is up. FailkinGC (11:05:43 PM): i stab at 5 i suppose LaxBrian15 (11:07:15 PM): Blockade wounds his target. LaxBrian15 (11:07:33 PM): Ectheleon is up. Mateo1777 (11:08:32 PM): /attack 3 LaxBrian15 (11:10:29 PM): 3 is wounded from the strike. LaxBrian15 (11:11:44 PM): Zev steps back from 8, fires an arrow through his chest killing him, and fires an arrow at 1, severely wounding him with an arrow through the lung. LaxBrian15 (11:12:03 PM): 4 the cowardly orc begins to run like hell. LaxBrian15 (11:12:08 PM): 1 begs for mercy LaxBrian15 (11:12:10 PM): 3 attacks LaxBrian15 (11:12:19 PM): hitting Ec for 10 damage. LaxBrian15 (11:12:29 PM): 2 misses terribly and begins to run, AOO for Corte. LaxBrian15 (11:12:48 PM): Blockade is hit for 5 damage. LaxBrian15 (11:12:55 PM): Corte is up. Ianj28 (11:15:03 PM): hmm Ianj28 (11:15:24 PM): charge 2 LaxBrian15 (11:17:34 PM): and he is definitely cut in half from teh backside. LaxBrian15 (11:17:38 PM): Blockade is up. FailkinGC (11:18:00 PM): lets finish off 5 LaxBrian15 (11:19:14 PM): now severely wounded, though mostly in pride the orc begins to think about if he should continue to fight. LaxBrian15 (11:19:19 PM): Ectheleon is up. Mateo1777 (11:19:47 PM): attacking 3 LaxBrian15 (11:20:41 PM): 3 dies being now cut down quite easily with his previous wonds. LaxBrian15 (11:21:29 PM): Zev fires arrows at the runner and at 1, killing both of them. LaxBrian15 (11:21:42 PM): 5 decides to give it one last swing at hte hafling and then books it. LaxBrian15 (11:21:45 PM): AOO for blockade. LaxBrian15 (11:22:45 PM): and that orc dies in his attempt to run. LaxBrian15 (11:23:57 PM): and among their loot and the stash they have from robbing other people, you find the following. Mateo1777 (11:25:07 PM): FailkinGC (11:25:08 PM): STONE OF ALARM! IT IS ALARMED FailkinGC (11:25:30 PM): what does the stone of alarm do anyway? Ianj28 (11:26:17 PM): /hmmm looks at the sword....... "Very nice blade" LaxBrian15 (11:26:20 PM): This stone cube, when given the command word, affixes itself to any object. If that object is touched thereafter by anyone who does not first speak that same command word, the stone emits a piercing screech for 1 hour that can be heard up to a quarter-mile away (assuming no intervening barriers). FailkinGC (11:29:14 PM): francine is taking the stone just so he can use it to annoy people LaxBrian15 (11:31:17 PM): "do you really need another sword Corte?" Ianj28 (11:32:25 PM): "is that a serious question?" LaxBrian15 (11:32:32 PM): "no it was rhetorical." LaxBrian15 (11:33:03 PM): "though Francine, how many times do you have to stab an orc to kill it?" Mateo1777 (11:33:27 PM): /cast LoH on self FailkinGC (11:33:49 PM): "Eh, not used to actually having to kill one. Just brawling with one in fighting circuits." Mateo1777 (11:33:53 PM): "anyone else hurt?: FailkinGC (11:34:03 PM): "I got a scratch, but i'll live." LaxBrian15 (11:34:13 PM): A few more days pass, the corpses of the ambushers serve as a warning to any others to not fuck with anyone who would kick their asses and to pick their targets better than these amateurs. Ianj28 (11:34:19 PM): "Eh, I'll be fine once i bandage this up." LaxBrian15 (11:34:40 PM): "They missed." Mateo1777 (11:35:10 PM): /inspect Corte LaxBrian15 (11:35:13 PM): you arrive at the gates to Death's Rise. LaxBrian15 (11:35:38 PM): it's on top of a mountain thats had the upper half blown away by some huge event, like a meteor crashing into it or thats what is assumed. FailkinGC (11:36:03 PM): "That... is... AWESOME looking." LaxBrian15 (11:36:19 PM): the city itself isn't even walled in because of the natural stucture of hte mountain around it and how the city is built ontop of it. LaxBrian15 (11:36:34 PM): however most of the city isn't that great smelling....though there are rather good smelling areas. LaxBrian15 (11:36:56 PM): it seems that the city has a large necromancer population and also a rather large colonge/perfume selling business as well. LaxBrian15 (11:38:52 PM): the place is filled with humans, orcs and a few tieflings LaxBrian15 (11:38:56 PM): most of them look at you funny. LaxBrian15 (11:39:05 PM): it's probably because theres a halfling in your presence. LaxBrian15 (11:39:18 PM): and probably because you haven't seen a halfling since you got to this land. LaxBrian15 (11:39:35 PM): the place looks semi orderly, for hte time being. LaxBrian15 (11:41:00 PM): there is however a doomsayer preaching to the people about how the titans will return and the only hope for survival is to obey some sorceress named Serisa and join her in her building of an army. LaxBrian15 (11:42:14 PM): just as quickly though there are a few orcs quickly saying that the witch will only turn on you Mateo1777 (11:42:16 PM): LaxBrian15 (11:42:31 PM): at the moment now LaxBrian15 (11:42:32 PM): no FailkinGC (11:42:38 PM): of course the required question is... is she hot? LaxBrian15 (11:42:46 PM): it does happen to pulse once in a while. Mateo1777 (11:43:06 PM): /detect evil doomsayer LaxBrian15 (11:43:10 PM): clearly. LaxBrian15 (11:43:23 PM): and your head hurts, just about everything else is evil here. FailkinGC (11:43:28 PM): what, the evil doomsayer or that this serisa is hot LaxBrian15 (11:43:54 PM): from the rumors she's reguarded as quite beautiful. LaxBrian15 (11:44:04 PM): though at the same time no one wants to get within arms reach of her. LaxBrian15 (11:44:18 PM): it's said that she uses the lifeforce of others to cast her spells. FailkinGC (11:44:54 PM): /makes some crack about that being typical of all women Mateo1777 (11:44:58 PM): LaxBrian15 (11:45:37 PM): on the other side of the city, some orc is trying to gather people to fight against Serisa. Mateo1777 (11:45:39 PM): LaxBrian15 (11:45:48 PM): the necromancers of course are scheming to find bodies after the fight. LaxBrian15 (11:46:05 PM): no unless they're trying to detect it. LaxBrian15 (11:46:18 PM): most are just not magically inclined. LaxBrian15 (11:47:21 PM): As you walk around you begin hearing other things though. LaxBrian15 (11:47:41 PM): That Serisa is a pretty new person to the area, only about a week or two ago had people even heard of her. Mateo1777 (11:48:18 PM): "Seems to correspond to our recent events don't you think?" Ianj28 (11:48:37 PM): "I guess so" Ianj28 (11:48:45 PM): /looks for a place to get some foooood FailkinGC (11:48:57 PM): /follows corte LaxBrian15 (11:49:00 PM): brb LaxBrian15 (11:49:05 PM): gotta take the dog out Mateo1777 (11:49:11 PM): NO, NOTUO FailkinGC (11:50:56 PM): shaddap LaxBrian15 (11:58:32 PM): ok back. LaxBrian15 (11:58:38 PM): it doesn't take long to find food in this place. LaxBrian15 (11:58:49 PM): though the food here unlike other places, then they make meat, ti's actually made of predators. LaxBrian15 (11:59:04 PM): so most of the steaks here are made from cougars and other predatory cats in the mountains. Sunday, August 15, 2010 Ianj28 (12:01:18 AM): /ill take 6 racks of cougar ribs, and 15 lbs of roast jaguar..... and um 8 loaves of bread. and.... a salad Ianj28 (12:01:28 AM): /nom FailkinGC (12:01:38 AM): /meat and booze period Ianj28 (12:02:06 AM): "Shall we go check out this witch?" LaxBrian15 (12:02:36 AM): "whats the worst that can happen? she decide to use you to cast magic missile with?" Ianj28 (12:03:04 AM): "Worst that can happen? Nothing" LaxBrian15 (12:03:24 AM): "guess thats also true, could be boring as heck." Ianj28 (12:03:38 AM): "if it is... we can just start a fight Mateo1777 (12:03:43 AM): "Worst that can happen, we are forced to kill her and we start a civil war within the city, given the atmosphere that is porabbly a weekly thing" LaxBrian15 (12:03:44 AM): well diplomacy checks to find out where she is. Ianj28 (12:03:55 AM): /intim checks for me! FailkinGC (12:04:03 AM): "I say worst that happens is she fails to fall for my excellent manly charms." LaxBrian15 (12:04:17 AM): "i doubt that." Ianj28 (12:04:34 AM): "Manly... yes like my 8 year old neice..." LaxBrian15 (12:04:40 AM): you both manage to find out that she's taken control of one of the larger buildings in the norther side of the town." LaxBrian15 (12:04:59 AM): though corte scares the crap out of someone to do it. Ianj28 (12:05:07 AM): "or is she my cousin? i always forget" FailkinGC (12:05:09 AM): "I'll have you know that ive swooned many a woman with great displays of bravado." LaxBrian15 (12:05:31 AM): "hey corte, how many stabs does a halfling take to kill an orc?" Ianj28 (12:05:34 AM): "are you sure you wertnet dreaming?" Ianj28 (12:05:52 AM): "Dunno but he should have used the shovel" FailkinGC (12:05:52 AM): "If I were dreaming, i was in heaven." Ianj28 (12:06:22 AM): (( and.... War by sick puppies is playing...... DUN DUN DUN)) Ianj28 (12:07:11 AM): "And Ectheleon, I wouldnt mind starting a civil war on this gods forsaken cesspool of a country..... let them kill eachother and rot. Slaving bastards" Mateo1777 (12:07:48 AM): "Well, never tried my hand a city-busting" Ianj28 (12:07:54 AM): "Oh and some orc that smells like shit said she is in a big building to the north" /points east LaxBrian15 (12:08:25 AM): "that isn't north." FailkinGC (12:08:41 AM): "And you call me dimwitted." Ianj28 (12:08:49 AM): "What ever! big building" LaxBrian15 (12:08:49 AM): "he's just lost, not dumb." Ianj28 (12:09:00 AM): "No... I call you short and like a little kid..." LaxBrian15 (12:09:23 AM): soon enough going through the city, getting looks as you go, you arrive at the "big building" LaxBrian15 (12:09:31 AM): that is with someone other than Corte leading. FailkinGC (12:10:01 AM): is it awesome? Ianj28 (12:10:21 AM): /everytime we get a look... ill toss out an intim! LaxBrian15 (12:10:40 AM): it's about 5 stories tall, and probably could hold two taverns within it covered in what looks like jagged rocks, or was made out of jagged rocks in the first place. LaxBrian15 (12:10:58 AM): corte's glare fends off crowds of orcs alone FailkinGC (12:11:08 AM): "Simple, dark, brooding, I like it." Ianj28 (12:11:29 AM): "Sharp looking building.. lets go in" LaxBrian15 (12:11:36 AM): Therse a pair of what looks to be orc bouncers infront of hte place at the main door. LaxBrian15 (12:12:05 AM): the first asks, as you approach "Here to be part of the army?" LaxBrian15 (12:12:12 AM): quite well spoken, for an orc. LaxBrian15 (12:12:36 AM): he's also quite well armored and armed for an orc, wearing a set of fullplate that looks like it's seen it's fights. Ianj28 (12:12:43 AM): "Hold your tongue before I remove it." /in orc "Open the damned door" LaxBrian15 (12:13:17 AM): he seems to be annoyed with your outbreak in response to his simple question. Ianj28 (12:13:37 AM): /but does he open the door? LaxBrian15 (12:13:48 AM): no Mateo1777 (12:14:07 AM): /im gonna try to intimidate Ianj28 (12:14:12 AM): "I said.... Open the door you swine fucking son of a gutter mongrel" Mateo1777 (12:14:23 AM): LaxBrian15 (12:14:26 AM): "is that a yes to my previous question?" LaxBrian15 (12:14:39 AM): he stares coldy. LaxBrian15 (12:14:46 AM): coldly Ianj28 (12:14:51 AM): /hmmmm to cut of fhis head... or not.... Mateo1777 (12:15:24 AM): /ok im going for intimidate Ianj28 (12:15:25 AM): ( oh is he speaking common?) LaxBrian15 (12:15:29 AM): yes. Ianj28 (12:15:53 AM): /well i shall continue in orc. Ianj28 (12:16:21 AM): (( well whatcha sayin to intimidate him EC?)) Mateo1777 (12:16:35 AM): "Let us Pass" Ianj28 (12:17:14 AM): /are they holding weapons? LaxBrian15 (12:17:18 AM): they're holstered. FailkinGC (12:17:24 AM): /stands off to the side letting the others make fools of themselves LaxBrian15 (12:17:33 AM): "Seriously. It's a goddamn yes or no question, i'm asking you human folk in common." Mateo1777 (12:17:56 AM): "No" Ianj28 (12:18:08 AM): "We arent joinging anything, we're here to have a look and consider it. Open up." LaxBrian15 (12:18:17 AM): "well then, no i'm not opening the door if you don't want to join, as thats the only reason people come through here." LaxBrian15 (12:19:15 AM): he manages to actually dodge the strike, though barely. LaxBrian15 (12:19:44 AM): two guards, side by side guarding this door. LaxBrian15 (12:19:52 AM): anyone else who wants to participate should rol. Ianj28 (12:20:50 AM): /treya on autofollow auto cast magic missiles as an assist on my target, druid auto casts rejuv, and wolf auto trips go go macros! Ianj28 (12:20:52 AM): /lol LaxBrian15 (12:21:09 AM): well looks like Ecthelon is first. LaxBrian15 (12:21:23 AM): short range to the guard whom hasn't drawn his great axe just yet. LaxBrian15 (12:21:39 AM): just to his side is another orc armed and armored the same. FailkinGC (12:21:59 AM): /stays off the side to watch the fray Mateo1777 (12:22:06 AM): /charge the guard LaxBrian15 (12:23:54 AM): you hit the orc's armor, but fail to penetrate it. LaxBrian15 (12:24:08 AM): Zev stands there considering if he should make a 2v2 into a 3v2. LaxBrian15 (12:24:44 AM): the first orc, whom was talking, hits corte for 17 damage with his great axe LaxBrian15 (12:24:48 AM): while the other hits ectheleonf or 10. LaxBrian15 (12:24:53 AM): Corte is up. LaxBrian15 (12:25:27 AM): you miss the orc again. LaxBrian15 (12:25:29 AM): Ec is up. Mateo1777 (12:25:36 AM): attack the guard LaxBrian15 (12:26:20 AM): you wound the orc with your weapon slightly, the armor takes most of the impact. LaxBrian15 (12:26:53 AM): the first orc once again hits corte for 16, while the other misses ectheleon. LaxBrian15 (12:26:56 AM): Corte is up. Ianj28 (12:27:01 AM): /grrr LaxBrian15 (12:27:19 AM): Ectheleon is up. Mateo1777 (12:27:37 AM): attack the guard LaxBrian15 (12:28:10 AM): the guards themselves dissappear in a shadowy smokecloud and dissapate. LaxBrian15 (12:28:18 AM): the door behind them opens on it's own. Mateo1777 (12:28:35 AM): LaxBrian15 (12:28:43 AM): thar be no enemies Ianj28 (12:28:44 AM): "What in the helll? ooooooooooooowwwwww my arm" LaxBrian15 (12:28:50 AM): inside the place it's pretty dark. Mateo1777 (12:28:57 AM): /cast LoH on corte LaxBrian15 (12:28:58 AM): the door opens up to a room that isn't lit at all from the inside. Ianj28 (12:29:05 AM): /wraps his wounds to make sure he doesnt bleed to death Mateo1777 (12:30:06 AM): "How is it now Corte?" Ianj28 (12:30:14 AM): "Well then.... Zev you see anything inside?" Ianj28 (12:30:23 AM): "Less bleedy, thanks" FailkinGC (12:30:28 AM): "Well that seems... strange." LaxBrian15 (12:30:30 AM): "looks like a normal reception hall minus people." Mateo1777 (12:30:53 AM): "Oh this is going to hurt" /cast detect evil LaxBrian15 (12:31:04 AM): you're knocked on your ass. Mateo1777 (12:31:19 AM): "full of evil, who knew?" Ianj28 (12:31:25 AM): "Did you just....... no, tell me you didnt do what I think you did...." Mateo1777 (12:31:46 AM): "Sometimes i can get details on the presence" Mateo1777 (12:32:06 AM): "If I can find something out before its a threat that moment, it's worth it" Ianj28 (12:32:09 AM): "So shall we go in?" LaxBrian15 (12:32:19 AM): inside you all see a shadowy figure, looks like a hooded man (think ringwraith) LaxBrian15 (12:32:29 AM): he's motioning for you to come in and follow. Mateo1777 (12:32:52 AM): "After all the work we just went through to knock on the door, we might as well head in" Mateo1777 (12:32:58 AM): "The rest of you coming?" LaxBrian15 (12:33:03 AM): "yeah." FailkinGC (12:33:13 AM): "Yeah sure. It's what we came for isnt it?" Ianj28 (12:33:16 AM): "follow the creepy looking shadow man!" LaxBrian15 (12:33:37 AM): the apparition leads you up to the top floor of the place, reaches a double door and then dissappears just as the orcs did. Mateo1777 (12:34:27 AM): "walks up to the door, knocks" Ianj28 (12:34:38 AM): /kicks door LaxBrian15 (12:35:00 AM): the door slams open into a lit, though dimly, 50x50x20 room. LaxBrian15 (12:35:10 AM): in it a few orcs are standing around looking similar to the ones you fought earlier. Ianj28 (12:35:31 AM): "At least we knocked first...." /walks in LaxBrian15 (12:35:36 AM): they're all dressed in armor that looks similar in that it's black with red lining on it. Mateo1777 (12:36:02 AM): "We may end up fighting the fashionably dressed" LaxBrian15 (12:36:26 AM): on the other side of the room you notice what would be a short elf (as they're usualy tall) female whom isn't facing you just yet though is dressed in red and has red hair to match. Ianj28 (12:37:04 AM): "Hmmm an elf.. wasnt expecting that." "Are you the witch?" LaxBrian15 (12:37:16 AM): "that is what the ignorant refer to me as." Ianj28 (12:37:23 AM): "Then enlighten me" LaxBrian15 (12:37:39 AM): she turns, she's quite beautiful as the rumors stated, though as stated before oddly short for an elf. Ianj28 (12:37:52 AM): /man these axe wounds SUCK... grrrr damned rocs Mateo1777 (12:37:55 AM): LaxBrian15 (12:37:58 AM): her eyes are a bit off, the whites in her eyes are black and the iris' are yellow. Ianj28 (12:38:30 AM): "Just what kinf o an aelf are you lady?" /givin her a o.O wtf look LaxBrian15 (12:38:44 AM): the robes she's wearing seem to be about as much as a cross you can get between fashion and practicality. Mateo1777 (12:38:52 AM): LaxBrian15 (12:39:09 AM): "Serisa's the name, and Elf yes, though not what you're used to I bet." LaxBrian15 (12:39:44 AM): "And of all things to be recruited, someone weilding the sword that was meant to seal away my race." LaxBrian15 (12:39:56 AM): "Last I heard that sword was in the place you call Moranth." Ianj28 (12:40:06 AM): "Considering my usual company.... yeah you would be considered weird....." Ianj28 (12:40:23 AM): "Say what?! I have no such..... oh you mean him..." Ianj28 (12:40:28 AM): /looks at EC Mateo1777 (12:40:57 AM): "This isn't going to end pleasantly is it?" Ianj28 (12:41:00 AM): (( say good bye to the frying pan and hello tot he fire.)) LaxBrian15 (12:41:07 AM): "though, you have oddly combined it with Telenth's magic, curious." LaxBrian15 (12:41:27 AM): "oh if i wanted you dead you would be." FailkinGC (12:41:32 AM): "To be fair, we have no clue what this sword does... beyond some unintended side effects of our finding it..." LaxBrian15 (12:41:35 AM): "you're here to work for me are you not?" Ianj28 (12:41:40 AM): "Who, combined with what?" /shakes head "Can you please jsut eplain what the hell is going on ?" Mateo1777 (12:41:41 AM): (I gotta stop playing with these crystals" Mateo1777 (12:41:44 AM): ) LaxBrian15 (12:41:58 AM): he combined it with a bunch of black crystals earlier. Ianj28 (12:42:14 AM): ... yes i know.... but she seems to know wtf this all is..... Ianj28 (12:42:21 AM): and i asked that in character LaxBrian15 (12:43:02 AM): "I'm what we, after some work, would call an imortal elf." Ianj28 (12:43:22 AM): /interest piqued LaxBrian15 (12:43:24 AM): "The sword your companion has, was created to seal me and the others like me away." Ianj28 (12:43:44 AM): "Why? are you some world engind evil beings? Or just misunderstood?" Ianj28 (12:43:50 AM): *ending LaxBrian15 (12:43:57 AM): "we were revolutionaries." Ianj28 (12:44:05 AM): "Revolting against what?" Mateo1777 (12:44:07 AM): LaxBrian15 (12:44:10 AM): "the titans." Ianj28 (12:44:23 AM): "Never heard of them." LaxBrian15 (12:44:35 AM): "it's only been about 50 thousand years." LaxBrian15 (12:44:39 AM): "I wouldn't expect you to." Ianj28 (12:44:52 AM): @_@ Ianj28 (12:45:00 AM): "thats..... a long grudge" LaxBrian15 (12:45:14 AM): "Well, of my race, theres only four." Ianj28 (12:45:19 AM): "What does this have to do with insects that devour towns and crystals that posses people?" LaxBrian15 (12:45:36 AM): "you can imagine if you and 3 others were what remained of your race and people yes?" Ianj28 (12:45:38 AM): (( cut off my head?)) Ianj28 (12:46:00 AM): "I would pray they were women.... thats about it" Mateo1777 (12:46:06 AM): LaxBrian15 (12:46:31 AM): Ianj28 (12:46:53 AM): "Hey what can I say I dont mind other races" Ianj28 (12:46:58 AM): /shrug Ianj28 (12:47:17 AM): "So its four of you vs Titans.... form 50 thousand years ago." LaxBrian15 (12:47:37 AM): "Actually thousands of us, theres only just four of us now." LaxBrian15 (12:47:43 AM): "they coulnd't kill us, just seal us away." Mateo1777 (12:47:54 AM): "Sealed into what?" LaxBrian15 (12:48:06 AM): "You freed Telenth." Ianj28 (12:48:07 AM): "and that sword he carries can seal you away some how.... and some Telesomething or other person made evil crystals....that posses people... but now have mixed with the sword...." LaxBrian15 (12:48:12 AM): "isn't that where you got the sword?" LaxBrian15 (12:48:32 AM): "he then freed me and the others soon after." Ianj28 (12:48:34 AM): /shrugs looks at EC LaxBrian15 (12:48:56 AM): "As for telenth, thats his way of indoctrinating people to his cause." LaxBrian15 (12:49:28 AM): "not our most loved way of gathering forces." Ianj28 (12:49:35 AM): "Well... no offense..... but screw that" LaxBrian15 (12:49:43 AM): "but it gets the job done." LaxBrian15 (12:49:50 AM): "You have a better plan?" Mateo1777 (12:50:06 AM): "So your method of gaining numbers ends up terrorizing every major civilization on the planet?" LaxBrian15 (12:50:11 AM): "to face an enemy that previously had decided our race was toopowerful to coexist with them?" LaxBrian15 (12:50:23 AM): "His Method." Mateo1777 (12:50:44 AM): "Where are the titans now?" LaxBrian15 (12:52:04 AM): blarg got dc'ed. LaxBrian15 (12:52:36 AM): "The four of us have our own methods of gathering armies." LaxBrian15 (12:52:42 AM): "his just happens to be through drafting." LaxBrian15 (12:53:00 AM): "Back then it was fine, because half of our popluation was being brainwashed anyways." LaxBrian15 (12:52:04 AM): blarg got dc'ed. LaxBrian15 (12:52:36 AM): "The four of us have our own methods of gathering armies." LaxBrian15 (12:52:42 AM): "his just happens to be through drafting." LaxBrian15 (12:53:00 AM): "Back then it was fine, because half of our popluation was being brainwashed anyways." Ianj28 (12:54:59 AM): so the question was where are the titans Ianj28 (12:55:05 AM): we were reading! Mateo1777 (12:55:14 AM): and i hand seen a response to my question Mateo1777 (12:55:18 AM): hadnt LaxBrian15 (12:55:26 AM): where are the titans? Mateo1777 (12:55:32 AM): yes LaxBrian15 (12:55:37 AM): "they live in the great ocean under the waves." LaxBrian15 (12:55:48 AM): Mateo1777 (12:56:01 AM): "and now that you are free its only a matte of time before they see to you once again?" LaxBrian15 (12:56:30 AM): "do you know how far your history goes back in time?" Ianj28 (12:56:52 AM): "Eh, my history is only about 24 years...." Ianj28 (12:56:58 AM): /shrug LaxBrian15 (12:57:33 AM): FailkinGC (12:57:57 AM): (i think it was 10,000 FailkinGC (12:58:04 AM): (that you listed on the wiki) LaxBrian15 (12:58:31 AM): current year is 5570, before that is the "primordial era" Mateo1777 (1:00:53 AM): "5000 years or so" LaxBrian15 (1:01:02 AM): "Should the same thing happen to you, as I bet it will considering the similar length of our races's history, and the advances of your ability to control magic, eventually some magical discovery will hit their sensors and deem your race too powerful to exist like it did ours when we discovered multiple pocket dimensions within pocket dimensions." Ianj28 (1:01:48 AM): "You discovered pockets inside pockets... BEWARE OF SUPER COATS!!!! Ianj28 (1:01:57 AM): "Whats the big deal about pockets?" LaxBrian15 (1:02:04 AM): "infinite space." LaxBrian15 (1:02:08 AM): "simpleton." Mateo1777 (1:03:01 AM): /sense motive Mateo1777 (1:03:08 AM): LaxBrian15 (1:03:17 AM): roll it. Ianj28 (1:04:01 AM): "I'm failing to see the big deal about having infinate storage space....so you can carry an army in a bag.... So what?" LaxBrian15 (1:04:40 AM): "wish i could show you but it'd probably summon them right now." Mateo1777 (1:04:40 AM): LaxBrian15 (1:04:41 AM): "hmm." LaxBrian15 (1:05:11 AM): "Imagine if you opened a bag, and within it there were billions of swords" LaxBrian15 (1:05:19 AM): "and this bag was the size of a simple backpack." Mateo1777 (1:05:27 AM): /looks to Cort checking for drool Ianj28 (1:05:43 AM): "Are you saying you have a bag with a billion swords?" eyes light up "because that would be awesome" LaxBrian15 (1:06:00 AM): "if the titans wern't around, it could happen." Ianj28 (1:06:14 AM): "So kill titans get swords......" Mateo1777 (1:06:17 AM): Mateo1777 (1:06:37 AM): "if the titans are so strong, how do you intend to stop them?> Ianj28 (1:06:42 AM): "I like this plan... but wait..... your pal is the one destroying our homeland...." LaxBrian15 (1:06:50 AM): "if you're a fan of titan swords like the one he has there." Ianj28 (1:06:53 AM): /angry face Ianj28 (1:07:12 AM): "not my style of sword....." LaxBrian15 (1:07:52 AM): "they have other styles." FailkinGC (1:08:12 AM): "While I can't really approve of your friends recruiting methods, im not sure I like the sound of these Titans. Sound like a bunch of bullies." LaxBrian15 (1:08:16 AM): "If you're refering to Telenth, he'll stop once an army of suitable size is formed." LaxBrian15 (1:08:23 AM): "or.........you put him back where he was sealed." Ianj28 (1:08:29 AM): "Cant he force ruicruit like... HERE" Ianj28 (1:08:46 AM): "I dont care if he does it to these wretches, just leave our home alone" LaxBrian15 (1:08:49 AM): "you could suggest it to him if you manage to find him." Mateo1777 (1:09:15 AM): "You sound as if your whole race was alligned agains the titans, wouldnt you need the whole of the planet's populace to have even a shot?" Ianj28 (1:09:20 AM): "You cant magically send us to him? I assume you are the one that brought us to this shitty land in the first place" LaxBrian15 (1:09:20 AM): "we just figured these people would be easier to recruit due to their respect for strength." LaxBrian15 (1:10:07 AM): "I could, but then you'd have to work for me." Mateo1777 (1:11:26 AM): "I'm surprised you aren't working to unseal the rest of your race" Ianj28 (1:11:33 AM): "Hmmmmm " LaxBrian15 (1:11:37 AM): "Telenth already has." LaxBrian15 (1:11:47 AM): "As I said before theres only four of us." LaxBrian15 (1:12:28 AM): btw, if you haven't figured it out, telenth's drafting works on any creature with a brain Ianj28 (1:13:04 AM): /FRancine is safe! LaxBrian15 (1:13:16 AM): "consider that the first action after you talk to Telenth I'll have for you is to recruit that country instead." FailkinGC (1:13:18 AM): so is corte apparently LaxBrian15 (1:13:38 AM): brb Ianj28 (1:14:11 AM): "And if we say 'screw it we'll just go seal/kill him ' instead?" FailkinGC (1:15:09 AM): escape key boss 2524518457569, ian: 0 Ianj28 (1:15:23 AM): nope LaxBrian15 (1:15:26 AM): "I doubt you could just yet." Ianj28 (1:15:31 AM): lagged out on a chat window close click LaxBrian15 (1:15:45 AM): "Considering that sword has lost a lot of it's power." LaxBrian15 (1:15:56 AM): "But..........." Ianj28 (1:16:01 AM): "Well sir pa... ectheleon, what say you?" LaxBrian15 (1:16:07 AM): "if you did, no loss on my part." Mateo1777 (1:16:49 AM): "well then, how might we go about regaining this sword's power?" FailkinGC (1:16:58 AM): "If it keeps this Telenth from using those crystals, I suppose id be willing to give the aiding recruitment thing a shot. Sofar it sounds like these titans are rather petty for rather absurd reasons." LaxBrian15 (1:17:28 AM): "They are the, as they say, first race on the planet." LaxBrian15 (1:17:37 AM): "and have liked keeping their supremacy where it is." Ianj28 (1:18:10 AM): "If we are to recruit we need proof to show people... we cant go about like the doomsayers and hope it works" LaxBrian15 (1:19:10 AM): "I could always cast a spell that would summon one." LaxBrian15 (1:19:19 AM): she's turned to sarcasm LaxBrian15 (1:19:47 AM): but she is pondering the thought of "proof" FailkinGC (1:19:58 AM): question since I missed it: when did the bugs start appearing? LaxBrian15 (1:20:16 AM): right when you released the first guy LaxBrian15 (1:22:29 AM): "hmm I think I know one way of proof." LaxBrian15 (1:22:39 AM): "Just how to get it here..." FailkinGC (1:22:54 AM): "Giant swarms of civilization devouring insects?" LaxBrian15 (1:23:13 AM): "A titan's historybook." FailkinGC (1:23:37 AM): "I suppose that's good too." LaxBrian15 (1:23:57 AM): "just trying to think about how to get one in your hands without summongin them in the first place." Ianj28 (1:24:45 AM): "We could go ask for one.... so the new feeble races can bask in the glory of the first race" Ianj28 (1:24:55 AM): "or something" LaxBrian15 (1:24:59 AM): "hmm could i cast that spell without triggering them?" LaxBrian15 (1:25:04 AM): she seems to be talking to herself. Ianj28 (1:25:42 AM): "try it!": LaxBrian15 (1:25:50 AM): "leave that sword here knight." LaxBrian15 (1:26:09 AM): "and i shall send you to a place where you can find such an item." LaxBrian15 (1:26:37 AM): "as well as any other crystals of Telenth's you have." Ianj28 (1:28:28 AM): /// ITS A TRAP Ianj28 (1:28:45 AM): "Hmmmmmm " LaxBrian15 (1:28:51 AM): "or if you prefer i could just send one of you that isn't him." Mateo1777 (1:29:58 AM): /turns to the party Quietly: (Thoughts? I'm fairly certain if she wanted these items from us we would be quite dead....all the same I am loath to leave any of it in her hands) Ianj28 (1:30:42 AM): /w Bananas..... Ianj28 (1:31:07 AM): /w Well I have plenty of good swords and oyu havbe your new one.... Ianj28 (1:31:15 AM): /w soooo your call Mateo1777 (1:31:51 AM): "hmm....francine, let me see that alarm stone" FailkinGC (1:32:04 AM): /hands it to Ec Mateo1777 (1:32:30 AM): "we'll go...." FailkinGC (1:32:53 AM): "Not sure what use that can be, but eh." Mateo1777 (1:32:58 AM): /attaches alarm stone to the sword (quietly whispers the code word to it) Mateo1777 (1:33:19 AM): /lays sword against the wall LaxBrian15 (1:33:23 AM): "you know i could just disentegrate that stone right?" Ianj28 (1:33:37 AM): "We do now!" Mateo1777 (1:33:44 AM): "You coudl have done a lot of things if you wanted the sword" Mateo1777 (1:34:01 AM): "That doesn't mean I won't make you go through the effort" FailkinGC (1:34:30 AM): "If she disintegrates it, you owe me a new stone." FailkinGC (1:34:41 AM): "I had plans for that thing." Mateo1777 (1:35:32 AM): /probably leaving it on someone's gear... Mateo1777 (1:35:36 AM): " FailkinGC (1:35:38 AM): annoying thing #245: cat deciding to climb your back like a tree LaxBrian15 (1:36:17 AM): brb i think the dog now needs to go out again. FailkinGC (1:36:51 AM): dog must have a small bladder, or likes to drink a lot of water Ianj28 (1:38:40 AM): koa is a goofy dog LaxBrian15 (1:43:48 AM): no she just likes to look like she needs to go. LaxBrian15 (1:43:54 AM): but dosen't do anything. FailkinGC (1:45:09 AM): i hate it when dogs do that "I AM NOW BEHAVING LIKE I HAVE TO PEE BADLY!" FailkinGC (1:45:22 AM): "What? you thought I was serious? HAHAHAHA JOKES ON YOU HUMAN!" FailkinGC (1:45:55 AM): anyway: Ec took francines stone Mateo1777 (1:46:18 AM): Borrowed! FailkinGC (1:47:28 AM): the evil paladin stole his lunch money. SMITE HIM MR CLERIC! Mateo1777 (1:49:11 AM): Ianj28 (1:49:36 AM): FailkinGC (1:49:49 AM): LaxBrian15 (1:50:03 AM): what happens is Serisa opens a portal to some...other dimension. LaxBrian15 (1:50:11 AM): and tells you to step through. LaxBrian15 (1:51:03 AM): once you step through you appear to be in some kind of castle or military base LaxBrian15 (1:51:15 AM): but all the buildings are built as if the standard person walking through the place is 30ft tall. LaxBrian15 (1:51:19 AM): you're quite tiny in this place. Mateo1777 (1:51:40 AM):